The Tragic Passing Of A Cherry Blossom
by Rictor Yagami
Summary: A tragic event happens during the second part of the Chunin Exams in which Sakura is killed by Orochimaru. What will this tragic event cause for Team 7 and Ino? Challenge fic by Notgonnasay09. Pairings Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto I would be rich, and not let any characters that could have been developed more die. Also Naruto wouldn't be a naïve fool or stupid at times. I am just doing this for fun and in no way making any money off it.

This will be rated M for safety reasons and now let's get this party started.

(Thoughts)

**BOLD: **Kurama speaking or Naruto in Biju form.

Chapter One

A Teachers Nightmare

Iruka Umino couldn't believe on what he was hearing right now. The Chunin Exams were now coming close soon and Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi wanted to allow the Rookie Nine to enter into the exams which caused him to wonder what these three were thinking?

In his honest opinion none of the Rookie Nine should be going into the exams as they only had about six months experience and he doubted they had killed anyone yet. He had talked with Naruto before when Naruto let him know about his C turned A Rank mission and the young Chunin couldn't believe how stupid Kakashi was in continuing the mission and that he ignored the proper protocols that all Jonin should go through when a mission has increased in rank. Deciding enough was enough he started to protest against his fellow shinobi's decisions.

"Lord Hokage wait a minute I protest to this decision!"

The three Jonin and the aged Hokage looked over at Umino which caused Hiruzen to voice the question that came to his mind.

"Yes Iruka what is it?"

"Hokage-Sama while I understand that all three teams have gained enough of the required missions in order to compete in the exams it is too early for them to enter and they should wait until they have more experience!"

The group silently listened as Iruka continued to make his worries known to the aged Hokage.

"Another thing you should know is that I was their teacher and I know more about them as they were once my students, so if anything they are not yet ready for these exams. They need more time or these exams will destroy them."

After he was done talking, Kakashi decided to speak his mind on the Chunin's opinion about the decision he and his fellow Jonin made about their students.

"When I became a Chunin I was six years younger than Naruto is now."

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka stated heatedly as he couldn't believe the gall of this man in front him and stepped forward before demanding an answer.

"Are you trying to get him killed?"

"Well they are always complaining about not being challenged enough so maybe wiping them out in the exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good."

"W-What did you say?"

"Oh nothing fatal of course, but seriously Iruka relax."

Iruka growled at how casually the Copycat Ninja spoke as if he were discussing the weather to him and couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"Listing I understand how you feel. It is very personal to you and it upsets you but…"

"All right Kakashi back off you said enough." Kurenai spoke up as she could be more sympathetic toward the young Chunin since he was one of the few to be kind to Hinata and try to help encourage her to be better because of the problems the young girl had with her clan.

Kakashi however would not let up as he wanted to make his point across to both the Genjutsu Mistress and Iruka.

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they are not his students anymore, they are mine."

Asuma could only shake his head at Kakashi and wish that he would lay off already. Kurenai couldn't help but frown since she understood Umino's feelings in the matter. Iruka however was not going to back down; even if the Hokage demanded him to stop he would get his point across.

"Well so far you have been ANYTHING but a teacher to Naruto or Sakura! From what I heard you've been favoring Sasuke over them and you barely trained them in anything except for one chakra control exercise, which you should have taught them after they passed your test but didn't teach them until a MONTH later!"

This caused everyone to look at Kakashi wondering if Iruka was telling the truth or if he was overreacting as none of the shinobi in the room could think that the Copycat Ninja was that lazy. As for Kakashi he couldn't help but frown at the way Iruka was questioning his teaching methods and before he could reply Asuma decided to speak.

"Wait what do you mean Kakashi taught his students a month later and who told you this?"

"Naruto told me this and it was a day after he came back from his mission to Wave Country which I learned became an A-Ranked Mission when it was supposed to be a C-Rank mission. I honestly didn't believe him at first and decided to ask the Hokage about it to see if it was true."

"Wait a minute; Kakashi had his student's continue an A-Ranked mission?" Kurenai couldn't believe what she heard and looked to the Hokage to see if it was true and she wasn't the only one as all eyes came on him.

Hiruzen could only sigh as he feared he would be asked about this and could only tiredly rub his forehead from the minor headache that was starting before answering the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"In case all of you are wondering yes it is true. Kakashi continued the mission to Wave when he found out he was lied to and had asked his students on the matter of whether or not to continue. Unfortunately they chose to do so, something I might add was the wrong chose in the matter as Kakashi should have called for backup before his confrontation with Zabuza Momochi."

"They ended up facing Zabuza?"

This came from Anko Mitarashi who was a beautiful but deadly kunoichi whose hair was purple and in a pineapple style. She also wore a tan overcoat with an orange mini-skirt along with a mesh body suit that covered her body. Her eyes were light brown pupil-less and she had a large bust.

"Yes it is true Anko and with Naruto's help he managed to not only save Kakashi but it helped give Kakashi time to defeat Zabuza and would have landed the final blow had it not been for some outside interference."

Hiruzen couldn't help but be proud of Naruto for his quick thinking and then continued on were a masked Hunter-Nin who in actuality was Zabuza's accomplice. The Hokage then told the events that took place on the battle at the bridge were they faced off against Zabuza once more with his associate who was called Haku and the battle that happened on the bridge. Everyone became shocked when they learned that Naruto had unintentionally used the Kyuubi's chakra in order to defeat Haku and the ending result of the mission were Haku died protecting Zabuza and The Demon of the Mist killing Gato for his betrayal and afterwards the bridge becoming complete. After the elder Sarutobi finished his story Asuma was the first to speak.

"Kakashi, just what the hell were you thinking on that mission? You took a bunch of newly minted batch of Genin on an A-Ranked mission and didn't even call for backup? Not only that you just started teaching them the Tree Walking exercise after a month? What is wrong with you?"

The student of the Yondaime Hokage didn't like the way everyone was looking at him and questioning him. While it was true he did bend a few rules he believed that he was capable enough to handle the mission and protect his students as he felt that a real life experience would help make them grow closer together so he decided to speak out in defense.

"With all due respect I felt that I could handle the mission and my students needed to learn to work together since they hardly get along with one another. Being out in the open has actually made them closer and better as a unit plus with the Chunin Exams they can learn what the world is like and that is to kill or be killed."

"You are just being lazy and not taking your duty as a sensei seriously!" Iruka spoke out as he didn't like Kakashi's attitude and wondered if he didn't realize the danger Naruto and his team would be in if he lost control to the Kyuubi.

"I am being serious, and perhaps you would like to tell Asuma and Kurenai why they can't let their students compete in these exams?" Kakashi spoke in a cold tone to Umino.

Hiruzen didn't like were this argument was going and decided to put a stop to it before things got out of hand.

"That is enough, both of you! Iruka I understand your concerns about Naruto and the others but you need to understand that the choice is not yours to make for them. They are considered adults now by shinobi law and now fall under my jurisdiction."

"Hokage-Sama with all due respect maybe we should listen to Iruka since he raises a valid point. I held my students back from entering the exams since I believed they needed more experience."

Everyone turn to see Maito Gai who was the Jonin-sensei of Team Nine. He wore a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and his hair was in a bowl style and he had the largest eyebrows anyone ever seen but he was one of the most powerful Taijutsu users there ever was.

Hiruzen considered Gai's words and looked to Asuma and Kurenai for their response with the two nodding as they wanted to know what faults their students held and might reconsider entering their students for the exams. Looking to Iruka he spoke to the young man.

"Iruka I would like to hear your opinions regarding all the rookie genin that Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai want entering the exams and if your answer is sufficient enough than I will give my answer regarding the matter."

Iruka was a little nervous with everyone in the room staring at him but he wouldn't back down now as it was his hope that the Hokage and the others would understand his concerns for his students, especially Naruto. With a deep sigh he began to speak his opinion regarding the Rookie Nine.

"I want everyone to know that I've been keeping tabs on the teams mentioned who managed to pass the test to become Genin and I have my sources which I will not share at this time but I will start with Team Ten."

Iruka looked over at the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi and began with him.

"Asuma I noticed that Choji spends most of his time eating instead of getting motivated to train more with you and his teammates. While I understand that the Akimichi must consume a lot of calories in order to perform their jutsu's but Choji eats far too much. Then there is Shikamaru who hasn't been taken his training seriously and I heard he would rather spend his time watching clouds instead of training plus I have a feeling he is a lot more intelligent than he lets on. And finally we have Ino who barely trains at all, wasting her time trying to look pretty and is on some ridiculous diet. She's stuck living in some fantasy world where she expects Sasuke will come and save her if she is ever in trouble. Ino really needs to grow up before she ends up getting killed on a real mission or worse."

Iruka paused to catch his breath before addressing his comrade once more.

"I have talked with Choji a few times when he goes out to eat at the ramen stand I go to Naruto with and I learned that you don't interact with them much and just have them go to their respective clans for training. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are not their fathers and should learn to think outside the box so to speak because they could end up getting separated or Shikamaru could end up becoming overstressed if the others become too reliant on him since he's been friends with them longer."

Asuma honestly didn't like how he was being addressed like some newly minted Jonin but he held his tongue for now and he knew he would be hearing it from his old man later on about handling his students. Iruka then turned to Kurenai to address her.

"Kurenai I don't question you're teaching methods but I learned that Hinata, Kiba, and Shino don't interact with each other much and that you act more as an overprotective mother toward Hinata rather than a Jonin-Sensei. Now before you argue you should know that while those traits are good they will not help Hinata develop at all and she will only continue to lack the confidence she needs."

Kurenai bit her lip to keep her anger in check but decided to listen since she wanted to hear Iruka's opinion about her students and maybe change her mind if the reason was sound so with that in mind she decided to ask about her last two students.

"And what about Kiba and Shino?"

"Kiba is very brash and reckless in which he tries to exert his leadership to be the alpha male of the team as most Inuzuka members do which could lead to problems between him and Shino as he is calm, collected and makes decisions through logic like every member of the Aburame Clan. Like Asuma you have them focus on their clan techniques instead of thinking outside the box so to speak. You need to be more firm with them to keep them in line and you mustn't be soft with Hinata a lot. She is a shinobi now Kurenai and is no longer a child in our eyes."

The Genjutsu Mistress wanted to argue with the Chunin before her as she felt insulted and a small part of her felt that because she was a woman that she was being questioned about her methods and though she honestly didn't wish to be too strict with Hinata considering her clan looked down on her.

Iruka finally turned to Kakashi to address the wielder of the Sharingan with a frown.

"Finally there is you Kakashi as your team is by far the worst. Every day you show up to your students two hours late and only have them go through team training drill exercises and perhaps only three or four D-Ranked missions before dismissing them. You haven't taught them any other chakra control exercises other than the tree walking exercise which you should have trained them in the first place after they passed your test. Not only that you do not provide the motivation for Sakura who has still been on some diet like Ino and I honestly believe she would take her training more seriously after what happened in Wave Country."

"Iruka I shouldn't have to tell my students what to do every time we finish a mission or a training exercise since I'm sure they are old enough to do that by themselves now."

"You are supposed to be guiding them to be ninja Kakashi, not babysit them! Another thing I learn is that you are not balancing the team and have been focusing more on Sasuke Uchiha than you're other students. I understand the fact that you are the only one who can train Sasuke in the use of the Sharingan but Naruto and Sakura shouldn't have to suffer because of your favoritism, especially when Naruto wants to become a ninja and is taking his training more seriously."

Kakashi could only frown at the accusation that Iruka was giving and even having the nerve to question him thinking he was incompetent in his training of his own students and decided to lay down his own verbal assault.

"If you have such concerns for Naruto Iruka, then maybe you SHOULD HAVE let him pass on his second attempt at the academy instead of holding him back. After all you allowed Gai to take a student who was better off being kicked out since he couldn't perform a simple jutsu at all."

This caused everyone in the room to frown and it made Gai glare at Kakashi for using such a remark about his student since he knew no one supported Lee and he was made a Genin thanks to him sponsoring his student and a part of him wished that Naruto was sponsored by someone who could look passed his status as a Jinchuriki.

Iruka didn't like the remark on how Kakashi was accusing him of purposefully holding back Naruto and before he could say anything else the Hokage decided to end this before things really got out of hand.

"That is enough of this right now! Kakashi you had better not ever accuse Iruka with something like that ever again considering I could accuse you of weakening our forces from the Genin Teams that you had failed over the years."

Hearing that from the aged Hokage caused Kakashi to become silent as he felt that was a low blow from him since he believed none of the previous teams understood the values of teamwork. Hiruzen then looked to Iruka.

"Iruka you have made your point and once more I understand your concerns for the Genin that were your students but you can't always be there for them including Naruto so you must trust in their judgment if they wish to take these exams."

"Hokage-Sama I'm sorry if I am out of line but are you serious? Do you honestly believe that a bunch of rookie Genin who only have six months of experience and most likely have never killed before are able to take on other Genin who probably have more experience and have even killed before be able to survive in the Chunin Exams?"

Everyone within the room began murmuring about the question Iruka posed to the Hokage and some even wondered the same thing as they knew the chances of newly minted Genin becoming Chunin was one out of a hundred chances. The Hokage decided to end this debate with an idea that came to mind that would work in everyone's favor.

"I have decided on how to end this debate and there will be no arguments to my decision. As of this moment I will have a couple of my best Chunin test out the current rookie's to see on wither or not they are ready for the Chunin Exams. Iruka I want you to stay for a moment while the rest of you are dismissed."

Every shinobi had left the room except for Iruka as he wondered if he was in trouble for his outburst toward Kakashi and the others. When the last person left it was just now Iruka and the old Hokage who calmly walked up to him and gave him a stern look.

"Iruka I understand on why you do not wish for the newest graduates from the academy to enter into the exams, especially Naruto but you can't always be there for him and your outburst may have caused you to lose some respect from your peers. Now why did you act the way you did?"

Iruka could only hold his head down as he knew he angered the Hokage as his emotions had gotten the better of him. With a resounding sigh he looked to the aged shinobi and began to explain himself.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Hokage-Sama. There was no excuse for my behavior as it was unprofessional and I should have been more understanding of your decision along with the others. As for the reason I acted the way I did I won't make excuses for it either since my reason is childish."

"What was your reason's then Iruka?"

"I had a nightmare Hokage-Sama and it had something to do with Team 7."

Hiruzen stared at the young man in disbelief and wondered if he was serious? Looking into his eyes he could tell that Iruka meant every word and wanted to know more about this.

"I'm sorry Iruka but what doe's having a bad dream have to do with the Chunin Exams and with Kakashi's team entering into it?"

"What I saw in it frighten me Hokage-Sama. So much so that it felt real and it felt like a bad omen."

"What exactly was it you saw though?"

Iruka took a deep breath to collect himself before sharing his nightmare with the God of Shinobi.

"I was standing in the Konoha cemetery and it was at night with the weather being filled with storms. I was wondering why I was here when I saw Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and you along with everyone I knew standing before a grave shedding tears for whoever it was I made my way over and I tried to speak but I couldn't for whatever reason. I stood before the grave but there wasn't any name on it except for a blood stain and the symbol of the leaf. That is when I noticed that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere among the crowed and that was when I realized one of them must have died. The next thing I know I heard a hissing sound coming from somewhere. It grew louder by the minute and when I turned around I saw huge white snake with glowing yellow eyes and…it had a Hitai-ate in its mouth that was covered in blood."

Hiruzen Sarutobi became slightly pale when he heard this from the young Chunin before him since this could only mean one thing and it involved his traitorous student.

"Hokage-Sama are you all right?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Hiruzen looked at Umino before replying to him.

"I'm all right Iruka I was just surprised by what you said as it reminded me of something from my past."

Iruka wondered what he meant by that until he realized on what or rather who the Hokage was speaking about but before he could make a reply Hiruzen held up a hand silencing him.

"I know what it is you are about to say but I rather you didn't. Do not worry though I will make sure to add extra security during the exams to make sure nothing happens to anyone whatsoever."

"Thank you Hokage-Same, if that is all I will take my leave and I hope it was just a bad dream."

With those words Iruka bowed to Hiruzen before taking his leave, leaving the aged Sarutobi with his own thoughts.

(I hope that you are right Iruka and that all it was for you was just a bad dream. I just pray that it is and Orochimaru does not take the life of Naruto or anyone for that matter.)

To Be Continued…

Authors Note

This is the first chapter to my newest story that is a challenge from Notgonnasay09's Death of Sakura Challenge. I'm sorry for not updating my story's or starting on my crossover's I mentioned before since I have too many ideas and real life is anything but kind and simple. Anyway I hope you will all like this newest story and I hope you read and review along with my other stories. I also want to thank my friend and fellow author KingKakashi for helping me with the title to this story as I couldn't have done it without him.

I would also like to thank another friend and fellow author Leaf Ranger since I asked him for suggestions as well with one of his rants on his profile. He made a point that none of the Rookie's including Team 7 where ready for the exams as they couldn't have had that much experience and I mean no offense but I have to agree with him that Kakashi was lousy sensei to Naruto and didn't help him out much until the Shippuden series.

Before I explain what the challenge is I want to talk about the manga in Naruto and Chapter 691 had me in tears at the end as it was a touching scene between Naruto and his Dad. I figure the series would end and everyone would be free from being trapped in the plants but then Sasuke being the piece of shit that he is decides he wants to kill all the Kages and control all the tailed beast to create a new world. I hate to say this but I thought he changed for the better but he is still the gay ass douchebag who wants dishonored Itachi's memory. I hope Naruto kills him and Sakura better not get in the way. Also in the Bleach manga I really wish that bastard Mayuri Kurotsuchi would just die already and I hate what's been going on in the series. But enough about that stuff as now is the time to talk about the rules to the challenge.

Rule number one Sakura must die at some point during the exams before the invasion. Exactly how she dies is up to the author but Notgonnasay09 gave some suggestions. He wants us to be creative about her death and another thing is Sakura must stay dead and there must be no revivals to keep her alive as it would defeat the point of the challenge but we can have it were Kabuto would use the Edo Tensei to torment Naruto but she has to stay dead.

Rule number two Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, and Sasuke must be affected in some manner of Sakura's death and it's up to how the author writes it but keep in mind there is more than one way to react to death. We got to be creative with how everyone's reaction is and not have everyone be all emo or a homicidal maniac.

And finally rule number three which is in regards to pairings. Naruto can have one woman or even a harem but the only restriction to this is that it must be a woman, who was at the Chunin Exams in canon, which also means the max limit on the harem is the number of women at the exam. If you don't know who was there, here is the list Notgonnasay09 has.

Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Karin, Kin Tsuchi, Ayame, Hanabi Hyuga, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, and finally Tayuya.

The last five are a bit of stretch as it is; also you cannot change someone's gender just so they can be paired with Naruto-i.e. Female Gaara or Female Neji, nor can you just include whoever you want to the exams just to get the pairings you want-i.e. no adding Fu, Samui, or Female Haku.

One more thing is how you deal with the issue of the Kyuubi or rather Kurama is up to you. For more information about this challenge please see Notgonnasay09's profile.

Now just so everyone knows I will not be pairing Naruto with Tsume, Hanabi, or Ayame. As for Karin I'm honestly not sure about pairing her with Naruto since I have no idea how far related they are to each other as I hate incest. If you think I should pair Naruto with Karin then please let me know in your review or if I shouldn't. I plain to let Naruto have a harem and Anko is definitely going to be in it because she's one of my favorite shinobi babes and Hinata as well.

I'll post the next chapter when I can and I'll try to update my other story's when I can and I want to say thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story's. Until next time everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and if I honestly did own Naruto I would be rich and I would not have so many damn anime episode fillers for Shippuden, plus many characters would be developed better.

Now in the last chapter I mentioned two of my favorite Naruto women being paired with Naruto and here are three more that I am adding to the harem. The girls in order are Hinata, Anko, Kin, Tayuya, and Hana. I'm thinking on whether or not to add Temari and Yugao to the list as I do enjoy Shikamaru and Temari pairings along with Yugao and Hayate pairings as well but I'll let you guys know soon on who else will be added. And now without another word let's get this chapter started.

(Thoughts)

**BOLD**: Kurama speaking or Naruto in Biju form.

Chapter Two

A Tragic Day

Anko was hurrying as fast as she could through the Forest of Death. Earlier on Anko had finished explaining the rules to the second part of the exam and was quietly enjoying some dango and red bean soup while listening to the screams of the competitors. She wasn't bothered by the sounds considering she was a part of the Torture & Interrogation Force under Ibiki Morino. That was when she was approached by Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mozuku.

Flashback…

"Anko there you are!"

The Tokubetsu-Jonin looked up to see the three Chunin before her from the first stage of the exams and from the look on their faces she could tell that something was wrong, including the tone of their voices.

"What's wrong Izumo?"

"There is something that you need to see right away!"

Anko quickly got up and followed after her allies to see what was going on to see what had gotten them all spooked. It didn't take long as they came upon three bodies lying on the ground in front of a couple Buddha statues.

"I went through their belongings and found their identifications. Shinobi from Kusagakure, all three of them were registered for the Chunin Exams. They weren't just killed."

Anko's face took on an angry expression as her fist clenched together in anger before replying.

"All their faces, they're gone."

"Yeah, there's nothing were their face's used to be like they melted or something."

Hearing this Anko's hand slowly went to the back of her neck while staring at the corpse.

(No doubt about it, this is his jutsu.)

An image came to the Tokubetsu-Jonin's mind and it was one that caused her to feel both anger and a bit of fear.

(Why is he here? What's he doing at the Chunin Exams?)

Nothing was said for what seemed like hours when it was only a few minutes before Anko looked over at Mozuku and spoke with authority.

"Okay I need photos of what these three used to look like. Where are their I.D.'s?"

"Right here maim."

Mozuku presented the I.D.'s to the Tokubetsu-Jonin and when she got a look at them she immediately knew who it was.

(So this is the face he stole.)

Anko's eyes then widen when one thought came to mind.

(Had it already happen when?)

Anko remembered back to when she was scaring Naruto for fun and the kunoichi that was behind her snuck up to return the kunai but had some dark intentions behind her or rather him. Snapping out of her thoughts she turned to the three Chunin before her.

"We've got big trouble!"

"Huh?"

"Okay get moving; tell Hokage-Sama what has happened here. And while you're at it tell ANBU Black Ops they better get a couple of convoy's to the Forest of Death! Meanwhile I'm goanna head in after these guys, now go!"

"Anko wait, let two of us go with you and have at least one of us tell Hokage-Sama." Kotetsu spoke up as he had a bad feeling of what was going on and felt that the Tokubetsu-Jonin should have at least a few people with her if things were as serious as they are now.

"I don't need anyone slowing me down, just go and do as you're told!"

Without another word Anko leaped over the cage and into the forest with one thought in mind.

(Orochimaru, I don't know what you are up to but I WILL kill you even if I have to die trying!)

End of Flashback…

Anko had been hoping that she would find her traitors sensei and make him pay for what he did to her all those years ago as her life was made miserable because of him and wanted to kill him in the most painful way ever. She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard the voice of someone she was not expecting.

"Anko wait!"

The purple haired kunoichi turned around to see Kakashi Hatake and from the look on his face he looked quite upset about something.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I was contacted by Kotetsu and Izumo to find you when you went off into the forest and I had to summon Pakkun in order to do so."

To prove his point the Nin-Dog came up from behind Kakashi and stood next to the Jonin and then the Sharingan user looked at Anko.

"Just what is going on Anko, you didn't explain the situation fully to the others so I want to know what is going on right now."

"Weren't you told already by those three?"

"I was but Izumo and Kotetsu felt you were holding back more information than usual so what has gotten you all spooked?"

Anko didn't want to waste time answering questions right now but knew Kakashi wouldn't drop the matter and so with reluctance she began to explain.

"I know who it is that is behind this, but I don't know what the bastards motives are right now but he has to be here for a reason."

"Exactly who are you talking about Anko?"

"The very same bastard that abandon me and left me to pay for his crimes, who do you think?" Anko spoke with an edge.

This caused Kakashi's exposed eye to widen in shock before it narrowed and when he spoke to the Tokubetsu-Jonin his voice to on a serious tone, with some anger.

"Don't tell me you are going to try and fight Orochimaru on your own?"

"And so what if I am?"

"Do you not realize just how insane and idiotic that sounds? There is no way you could match Orochimaru and even I have doubts that I could even beat him, much less kill him!"

"Maybe you can't but I can and will!"

"You don't even know where he is!"

Before they could argue any further Pakkun let off an annoyed growl cutting off the two's arguing and looked at the small dog who spoke up.

"Look you two, unless you want to continue your pissing match do it another time because right now we need to find Orochimaru and fast but make sure to bring some back up and find out whom he is after."

Kakashi was about to make a suggestion when the three of them were hit with a huge wave of killing intent, but there was something else with it and to their horror it was a chakra that they had not felt in years!

(For the love of Kami it can't be! That's the Kyuubi's chakra and that could only mean something's happen to Naruto!)

Without another word Kakashi ran in the direction of where it was coming from and looked back over at Pakkun and Anko.

"Follow me right now; we have to see what the hell is going on!"

The two didn't waste any time and began following the Copy Cat Ninja, who pulled out a headpiece radio from his front vest pouch; connecting it to his ear and began to speak into it.

"This is ANBU Unit One speaking."

"Tenzo, it's me Kakashi I need you in the Forest Of Death ASAP!"

"What's going on sempai?"

"It's Naruto, I think he is using too much of the fox's chakra!"

"I'll be over there as soon as I can, Tenzo out."

Kakashi hurried as fast as he could to where his students were with only one thought in mind.

(I hope I can make it in time before Naruto loses control.)

In another part of the forest…

Team Eight was quietly spying on the team from Sunagakure and was afraid of the team after seeing what the red haired one did to the team in front of them. They were about to leave as quietly as possible away from them when they felt the enormous amount of killing intent and a dark chakra coming from somewhere in the forest and wondered what was going on.

Gaara who had been in the middle of arguing with his older brother suddenly grasped his head and began to shake uncontrollably as he and his siblings suddenly felt the chakra and killing intent as well causing Temari to shake in fear while silently thinking to herself.

(Just what is this I am feeling? It feels just like when Gaara use's the power of Shukaku only…only this is a lot worse!)

Before anything could be said Gaara immediately took off in the direction from where the foul chakra was coming from, a look of madness on his face that craved blood.

"Gaara, where the hell are you going?" Kankuro called out to his younger brother wondering why he was leaving them.

"We have to following him!" Temari spoke up to her sibling as she started to move after Gaara but was stopped when Kankuro grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you nuts Temari? I've seen that look in his eyes before and I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's in that state because if you do follow him you will die for sure!"

"He's our brother damn it and if you won't help than stay out of my way!"

Temari shook off his hand and took off after Gaara forcing Kankuro to curse before taking off after her as well. Kiba who had been watching the whole time looked over to his team mates and spoke to them.

"Common let's follow those guys and find out what's going on."

Shino however was more calm and collected and was more cautious than the young Inuzuka before him.

"That would be an illogical decision Kiba. If you are wondering why it is because we will be heading into unknown dangers that will might be even worse than what we had just witnessed before us from the team from Suna."

"But I want to know what has gotten those guys all freaked out and on why they are not heading to the tower. Come on Hinata help me out here!"

The shy Hyuga heiress honestly didn't wish to follow the team from Suna but something in her heart was telling her to find out where that hate filled chakra was coming from.

(If anything something is telling me that Naruto might be in trouble.)

Taking a deep breath to relax herself she came to a decision.

"I…I b-b-believe we should follow them but we should keep our distance so they don't know we are following them. And whatever it is that is causing this we shouldn't engage with it and try to reach the tower."

Shino did not like where this decision was going but knew that if he did not agree than Kiba would foolishly follow the Suna shinobi without them and might end up getting killed. With a resounding sigh he nodded to his team.

"Very well, but let us keep our distance from them so to avoid confrontation and whatever it is we find that has caused such a disturbance we leave for the tower, no exceptions."

Nodding to the young Aburame the students of Kurenai followed after the three from Suna. However unknown to the two teams they were not the only ones to feel the disturbance.

In another part of the forest…

"Ino where the hell do you think you're going?"

Shikamaru was calling out to their blonde teammate as he and Choji were running after their blonde teammate wondering why she was running off into the direction that the foul chakra was coming from.

"Because I want to make sure that Sasuke-kun is all right that's why. Whatever it is that's doing this I want to help him!" She then thought silently to herself, (There is also the fact Sakura could be in trouble and I don't want her getting hurt from whatever this is.)

"This is insane and plain out stupid! What the hell do you honestly think we can do to help?"

"You can run away if you want but I'm seeing what this is."

Choji who had been silent was considering what to say to talk his friend out of going. Earlier on he and his friends had encountered Neji and retreated as they knew they stood no chance against the Hyuga Prodigy. Ino had almost caused a fight to happen but it was avoided and they were trying to find a team weak enough to get the scroll they needed to pass but then they felt this strong bloodlust and something evil.

Ino began thinking about both Sakura and Sasuke wondering if they were all right. If they were anywhere near this she had to find them and get them out of here, and while she and Sakura had ended their friendship over Sasuke she honestly wanted to be friends once again. With that thought in mind she took off with Shikamaru and Choji going after her wondering what she was thinking.

The young Akimichi decided he had to reach out to her and try to talk her out of rushing off to what may be her death.

"Ino we should turn back and head to the tower to find help, because if Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are in trouble we might need someone with more experience."

Shikamaru was a little surprised by the logic in Choji's suggestion and before he could respond Ino shouted to her teammate angrily.

"Damn it Choji we don't have time for it, because if we do turn back Sakura and Sasuke might end up dying!"

The daughter of Inoichi went picking up speed going ahead of her two friends with Choji looking over at his long time friend and speaking with concern.

"I don't like where this is going Shikamaru, shouldn't we try and stop her?"

"Sigh, it's going to be such a drag but we better follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and to get herself killed that's all we can do for now Choji."

The young Akimichi didn't like the idea but he trusted his friend's judgment, so with a nod of his head they followed after Ino. Unknown to the students of Asuma Sarutobi they were being followed by another team only this group wasn't from their village and were a few feet behind them.

The three individuals wore camouflages like clothing and their Hitai-Ate had the symbol of a music note which represented their village. One had black spiky, dark hair and dark eyes while wearing a beige shirt with two with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His Hitai-Ate had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than the connected metal plate like his other teammates and wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck. He then looked over to one of his teammates who was the leader of the group.

"Hey Dosu why are we following these weaklings when we already have a mission?"

The one called Dosu looked at his teammate with a bit of annoyance. Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, and had a snake pattern scarf around his neck as well; along with a straw raincoat protruding from the back of the scarf and the most notable thing about him was the large amplifier on his right arm.

"Because Zaku they might lead us to our target and whatever is causing this might end up killing the one we are after and I do not wish to fail lord Orochimaru."

Zaku could only frown from hearing this as he didn't wish to fail the one who had giving him power and the very reason for his purpose in life. He then looked over to his other teammate who was the only female and spoke to her with an edge.

"You better not screw this up for us Kin."

The one named Kin could only glare at Zaku for his remark. Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a Hitai-Ate as well, along with a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket and also wore a snake pattern scarf around her neck as well like her teammates. She replied back to her own teammate with the same tone to him.

"The same should go for you considering you went becoming a science experiment in order to become stronger."

"Enough, both of you! We will follow those three and see what is causing this kind of bloodlust."

Dosu's teammate's nodded and continued to follow after the students of Asuma wondering where they could be taking to?

In another part of the forest…

"Damn it Lee, come back here you idiot!"

The shout came from a young girl who was dressed in a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals. This was Tenten of Team Nine and student of Maito Gai.

Running beside her was her other teammate and this one had long black hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a lose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his Hitai-Ate. The most notable feature about him was his eyes in which showed he was a part of the famed Hyuga Clan. This was Neji Hyuga who was the cousin of Hinata and another student of Maito Gai.

Up ahead of the two was another of student of Gai's and he was dressed exactly like his sensei and even had his hair in the same style as his master and even sported huge eyebrows like Gai. This was Rock Lee, the self proclaimed Konoha's Green Beast. Looking back over at his teammates he spoke in a determined voice.

"We must see what is causing this Tenten, for the lovely Sakura-chan could be in trouble along with her teammates! To not aide our fellow Konoha shinobi would be most un-youthful!"

Tenten could only shake her head while groaning and blamed her sensei for Lee's behavior. She honestly wondered what he saw in that girl who he just meet for only one day and wondered if he was hit one too many times by Neji?

Hinata's cousin saw the annoyance in his teammate and responded to her with a stoic tone.

"It is useless to try and reason with that idiot Tenten. Perhaps when he fails in these exams he will realize that it is his fate to always remain a loser and he will not amount to nothing, especially when he so foolhardily believes the Uchiha's teammate will return any affection toward him for saving her."

Tenten honestly wondered what her spandex wearing teammate saw in the pink haired kunoichi as she didn't seem all that special in her view and after seeing how she acted during the beginnings of the exams she labeled her off as a fan girl. With a sigh she and Neji picked up the pace in order to catch up with their energetic friend.

At the source of the disturbance…

Sasuke could only tremble in fear as he watched Naruto fight off the shinobi who had turned out to be Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin who had trained under the Sandaime Hokage and one of Konoha's greatest traitors for the countless inhumane experiments he did on both allied and enemy shinobi alike. But what frightens the Uchiha the most was the strange glowing red chakra that surrounded Naruto and the strangest thing about it was that the cloak had the form of ears and one tail around him. Just what the hell was going on?

Standing a few feet away from the Uchiha and the fight that was taking place, Sakura was lying unconscious but there was someone standing guard over her watching in both awe and fear. The person in question was a girl who looked to be around Naruto's age was dressed in a tan shirt with black shorts and a ninja mess shirt under the tan shirt. She was wearing a Hitai-Ate that showed she was from the village of Kusagakure and she wore brown colored glasses. But the most noticeable feature about her was that she had long red hair and crimson colored eyes which gave her a unique kind of beauty to her. The kunoichi from Kusagakure couldn't believe this was the same boy that had saved her from a bear not too long ago when her teammates were killed and thought back to that encounter.

Flashback…

The young kunoichi was running as fast as she could from her pursuer who happened to be a giant sized bear that was at least three times bigger than the average bear. The carnivore had been chasing the girl for over an hour and was not showing any sign of letting it's pray escape. The girl had avoided being eaten by the bear and its pack while trying to find a team with the Heaven Scroll only to stumble upon the bear and its pack which caused her two teammates to meet their unfortunate end.

She then tripped over a small stone that was sticking out causing her to fall over with her glasses falling off her face. She desperately tried to find her glasses but then heard the beast coming closer and closed her eyes expecting for the end, but that was when something unexpected happened.

"HANG ON I'LL SAVE YOU!"

The next thing she knew she was scooped up into the air by someone and then heard the sounds of the beast getting pummeled by what sounded like at least thirty people before hearing it crash into the ground. She was then gently placed onto the ground and then heard that someone speaking to her.

"Here I think these must belong to you."

The young kunoichi felt something placed in her hand which she realized were her glasses and quickly placed them on to look at her savior and was shocked to see who rescued her.

Standing before her was a shinobi wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blonde hair and wearing a Hitai-Ate showing that he was from Konohagakure. The most striking feature about him was that he had the most gorgeous blue eyes and noticed the whisker like marks that made him look cute.

"Are you okay?"

She quickly shook heard head after hearing him speak out to her causing her to respond.

"Yes I am thank you for saving me."

"Where are the rest of your teammates?"

She held her head down and fought hardly to hold back the tears that were about to drop. She then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up and seeing the understanding look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were gone."

"It's all right you didn't know. Now I'm lost and I don't know where to go."

"You can come with me and my team and we can take you to the tower with us."

This shocked the redhead and she spoke out in surprise.

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would."

"But I am not from your village."

"Just because you're not from my village doesn't mean I'm going to leave you here to die in this place, that would be the wrong thing to do and I am not heartless."

She could see the truth in his eyes and saw that he was completely honest with her. With that in mind she nodded at him.

"By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Karin."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Karin became shocked when she heard his name but before she could ask him something he spoke to her again.

"Listening Karin we have to find my team because they might be in trouble so let's hurry up and leave because the sooner we find them the faster we can get out of this forest."

Naruto then gestured for her to follow him and the two ran off in search of his team with Karin silently thinking to herself.

(I really hope he is an Uzumaki and the first chance I get I'm going to ask him because if he is than I am not alone anymore.)

A few feet ahead of the two…

Sasuke and Sakura trembled in fear of the kunoichi in front of them. They had lost track of Naruto and Sakura believed that they had found them but then the Uchiha had found out that the Naruto in front of them was an imposter as Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't remember a the password that he came up with. The two of them thought they might have been able to take on the kunoichi but found out that they wouldn't stand a chance after being hit by a massive killing intent which caused them to flee from the enemy ninja. Sadly though she caught up to them and had them cornered and she had a sickly smile on her face.

"Well this is such a disappointment, I had thought that the last Uchiha would have giving me such a challenge. A pity though seeing as you is just a coward with a useless kunoichi by your side so I will just end this little chase."

The Kusa shinobi then did something inhumanely possible and started to slither her body across the giant branch on the tree that Sasuke and Sakura were standing on freighting the two even more and before she could reach her target she was cut off by several shuriken's blocking stopping her in her tracks. The Kusa kunoichi was wondering where the attack came from but then a shout was heard.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!"

Everyone looked up to see who it was and Sakura was the first to reply in relief.

"Naruto!"

The orange clad shinobi was standing with his trademark grin, but the pink haired shinobi saw that he wasn't alone as there was some red haired girl with him, but noticed she was from another shinobi village. She was wondering what that girl was doing with Naruto?

"So Sasuke what was that password again?"

Sakura wanted to yell at him for being stupid but knew that now wasn't the time for it.

"Forget it I know it's you, you made it! And just who is that girl with you?"

Karin shot Sakura an annoyed look while silently thinking to herself.

(Shish, she could at least say thank you for saving her and that other guy the stupid jerk.)

Anything else Karin was going to say was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto, get out of here! What are you thinking? You don't know what you're up against!"

The Uchiha turned to look at him and gave him an angry look.

"Hurry, go now while you still can!"

The Kusa shinobi looked over at Naruto.

"So Naruto you managed to escape from my friend, well done."

Naruto looked at the shinobi before him and silently came to a conclusion.

(Hmmm, I get it. So that wasn't just any random giant snake attack, the snake was sent by her. Or it, or whatever this demon is.)

Karin looked at the kunoichi and couldn't help but shiver in fear at what she felt.

(Something is not right about this shinobi. Her chakra is so dark and foul it reeks of evil and death.)

While Naruto and Karin were silently studying the Kusa kunoichi Sasuke was silently wishing Naruto and whoever that girl was with him would get the hell out of here.

(He doesn't get it, he doesn't know what he's dealing with. What do I do?)

When Sasuke was considering his next option he heard Naruto speak out.

"Okay, okay I don't know what's going on here but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that. So you just better slitter back on to your hole before I make a pair of shoes out of you snake lady!"

Sasuke became shocked but soon his shock turned to anger at Naruto's outburst.

(Huh? Little idiot, he's just goanna get all three of us and whoever that girl with him is killed. I've got to do something but what?)

Sakura was quietly wondering on what was going to happen and looked over at Sasuke wondering if he would fight and if Naruto would help him. The Uzumaki in question looked ready to fight but he then whispered over at Karin.

"Karin listen, when I go to attack this snake demon I want you to try and get to Sakura and then both of you hide. I will let you know when it will be safe to come out."

The red haired shinobi looked at him like he was crazy and whispered back.

"I can help too you know, I'm not letting you fight her alone."

"But you're worn out as it is and Sasuke will back me up so don't worry about it."

While the two were silently discussion Sasuke was coming to a decision of his own.

(It's no use, there's only one way.)

The Uchiha then spoke to the Kusa Shinobi.

"You can have it."

This surprised everyone when they heard this, with Naruto and Sakura looking at Sasuke in shock while Karin thought to herself.

(I can't believe this guy, he's giving up?)

Sasuke reached into his pouch before pulling out the scroll they had.

"The scroll right, that's what you want? All right then, take it and leave us in peace."

Naruto had only one response to that.

"Huh?"

Sakura was the same way as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, with the Kusa kunoichi grinning evilly. Naruto however didn't remain silent for long calling out to his teammate.

"What, Sasuke are you crazy or what? We're just goanna hand over the scroll over to the enemy? No way, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up and stay out of it!"

"What?"

Naruto couldn't believe on what he was hearing and the enemy before them spoke.

"Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the helpless pray if they are to save their own skins realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more far precious."

After those words were said Sasuke spoke out and tossed the scroll.

"Take it."

Time seemed to move slowly as the scroll slowly made its way over to the kunoichi before suddenly Naruto darted over and grabbed the scroll before landing right next to Sasuke, with the Uchiha becoming irate and started yelling.

"Stop being the hero Naruto just stay out of this and leave it to me!"

WHAM!

Sasuke was hit with a vicious right hook sending him flying, with Sakura looking on in shock at what he done. Karin who saw this was shocked for a moment before shaking her head and started silently making her way over to where Sakura was.

Sasuke landed on another branch before glaring angrily at Naruto.

"You stupid fool; you don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto was taking several breaths trying to calm himself before replying back to the Uchiha.

"I may not know the password but I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about, how do we know you are who you say you are?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing and spoke out.

"What do you mean? It's him, don't be so stupid."

Sasuke wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

"What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser!"

"Liar, you think that just because you're almost worn out you should just give? Since when did Sasuke become a coward? You're nothing but a fake, a fraud!"

The sound of chuckling caught Naruto's attention as he turned around to face the enemy that had attacked his friends. He noticed that she had pulled up her sleeve revealing what looked like tattoos.

"It is sad but true on what you say Naruto as I expected a lot more from the last Uchiha but I decided I will kill you all to get the scroll and just be on my way."

The Kusa kunoichi then bit her thumb and began to smear the blood across her tattooed arm, before going through hand seals causing Naruto to act fast by pulling out a kunai and rushing across to stop whatever jutsu the enemy was performing.

(I can't rely on Sasuke so it looks like I'm on my own.)

But Naruto arrived too late and the enemy already performed the jutsu that was intended.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge gust of wind picked up before a cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto was staring down another giant snake with its master on top of its head and the female gave off a cold chuckle.

"Devourer him my pet and be quick about it as I have no time to play with him."

The giant snake raised its tail before swinging it down toward Naruto catching him by surprise and smashing the branch he was on causing him to fall, with Karin watching in horror and his teammates screaming out to him.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde shinobi crashed through several giant branches before coming to a stop landing hard on one causing him to gasp in pain. Sasuke was too terrified to do anything and could only watch as Naruto began to plummet toward the giant serpent with its master chuckling.

"Hm, hm, hm, enough playing around, finish him off."

Karin who had been hiding and getting closer to Sakura could only watch in despair and was about to run to help Naruto when she began to sense something coming from him.

(Wait a minute, what is this I'm feeling from Naruto? It feels so dark and…evil.)

As Naruto slowly began falling toward the snake his eyes shot open revealing a pair of crimson eyes his pupils now slitted. Naruto soon flipped over with his leg in the air and shouted out.

"YEAH, EAT THIS!"

WHABOOM!

The giant snake shook in pain causing it to shudder and shocking its summoner. The summons then hissed at Naruto who glared back at the snake and the kunoichi noticed the look in Naruto's eyes shocking her even more.

"But how? It's impossible."

Naruto soon went on the offensive and began raining down punches on the serpent with blows so hard that the impact from the blows caused the few giant branches it was on to snap into pieces. Sakura and everyone looked on in away and the pink haired kunoichi was the more outspoken one while speaking to herself.

"Look at him he's gone nuts. Whoa, were did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?"

She wasn't the only one as Karin managed to make her way over to Sakura and was wondering the same thing.

(I never knew Naruto was this strong but I can't help but feel disturbed about this power he is using. It isn't warm and gentle like when I first meet him, it's very dark and hateful.)

Naruto continued his assault before the serpent flicked him away with its tongue sending him back but the Uzumaki bounced off another tree before going full force at the shinobi and its summons, but the summoner smirked before raising her hand and blowing a giant ball of fire to shoot out and engulf Naruto in the flames sending him back flying through several trees before collapsing onto another tree. This caused the enemy shinobi to access her opponent and come to a conclusion.

"That fire in his eyes, there is no mistaking it!"

Sasuke who had been watching throughout the whole thing could only think of one thing to say.

"Whoa, is that Naruto?"

The Kusa Genin had similar thoughts.

(Ohhhh, things have gotten VERY interesting.)

She then turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Now then let's see how well you do Sasuke."

The giant serpent then lunged at Sasuke with the intent of devouring him whole. The Uchiha was frozen in fear as he saw the giant snake coming at him. He tried to move but all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating and his legs would not respond at all. Sakura could only look on in horror as she saw her crush standing there helpless and could only shout out to him.

"SASUKE!"

Karin who had been watching decided enough was enough and was about to try and help out when she saw something or rather someone charging right at the summons with a kunai in hand. Before the snake could reach its prey it was struck down hard.

BA-BOOM!

Everyone stood in shock as Naruto had the summons down with his kunai impaled in its nose, breathing heavily as no one said a word to him. Finally it was Naruto who broke the silence as he addressed his teammate.

"Hey Sasuke…you're not hurt are you? You scaredy cat."

Sasuke became shocked when he heard this from Naruto as remembered on their first mission outside the village when he saved him from the Demon Brothers and had made fun of him asking if he was all right but insulted him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his teammate speak to him once again.

"Just look at you right now acting like a scared little rabbit. I thought you were a strong rival Sasuke but you are nothing more than a spoiled, ungrateful little wimp pretending to be a ninja."

Naruto was soon felt something grabbing him and was lifted up into the air and realized what was holding him as it was the Kusa Genin tongue! Sasuke, Karin, and Sakura saw this as well and the red headed kunoichi was grossed out by it.

"HEY, OH MAN DISGUSTING! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I YANK THIS TONGUE OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"

Naruto was drawn in closer to the kunoichi, struggling to get free from her grasp while she thought to herself.

(Extraordinaire, so the nine tailed brat lives.)

She then formed a hand sign preparing for a jutsu while Naruto glared at her.

"I see when your anger is aroused some of the Kyuubi's chakra is released. What an interesting childhood you must of have."

The kunoichi's fingertips began to glow with light purple flames on them and used her tongue in order to lift up Naruto's shirt revealing the seal on his stomach.

"The jutsu that seals him within you has appeared on your skin."

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening and shouted over at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke hurry, do something!"

But her shouts however fell on deaf ears as Sasuke continued to look on in fear unable to move a muscle. The Kusa Genin soon reared her hand back to strike Naruto with whatever jutsu she was about to unleash, but before that could happen something struck into her open palm which turned out to be sharp and painful.

SLISH!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Genin screamed in both pain and surprise before feeling another shot of pain this time being her tongue as something cut into it causing her to release Naruto who jumped back to get some breathing room. Sakura wondered where that came from when she heard a voice right next to her.

"Instead of just standing there like a statue pinky how about you start acting like a ninja?"

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked to see this kunoichi helping them despite the fact she was from the same village as their enemy who didn't look the least bit happy.

"You little bitch I will tear you're head off!"

She lunged at Karin with the intent of taking her head off. Karin wisely threw three shuriken at her enemy before leaping away from the spot she was on. The shuriken were deflected by the kunoichi and proceeded to launch three shuriken before going through several hand signs in the form of a jutsu.

"SHURIKEN BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The three shuriken soon became thirty which caused Karin to duck for cover as many of them impaled the side of a tree. Before she could figure out what to do next she was suddenly grabbed by the throat from her attacker. Struggling to get free she saw her enemy glare at her.

"Any last words before I kill you for getting in my way?"

"Leave her alone!"

Turning to the sound the unknown kunoichi ducked a kunai in time but it was all Karin needed to break free as she pulled a kunai from her pouch and stabbed into her enemy's arm which forced her to let go of Karin as she made a run for it.

The Kusagakure Genin looked over at who threw the kunai and saw it was the pink haired kunoichi who suddenly threw two more at her. Growing frustrated at this constant interference she dodged the attacks and before Sakura knew it was struck hard in the face causing her to be slammed into another tree, sliding painfully down into unconsciousness.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto made his way over to his fallen teammate and began looking over her. Seeing her not moving caused something in Naruto to tremble into a dark rage at seeing his friend and crush to be in pain. Suddenly something began to emerge from Naruto's body. His chakra began to turn red and soon Naruto landed on all fours like he was some kind of animal. Soon he was covered in some sort of cloak that took the form of something with ears and a long tail.

Sasuke and Karin looked on in total fear and dread both of them wondering the same thing.

(What in Kami's name is that?)

Before the shocked eyes of the two Naruto disappeared before them in a burst of speed and nailed the kunoichi so hard in the face that her skin was torn off and went through several trees by the impact of the punch. Karin gasped and quietly went over to where he was and stood a few feet away from him before making a sound.

"N-Naruto are you all right?"

Naruto slowly turned his head toward her and she had to fight the urge to faint seeing the look in his eyes. She then heard him speak to her in a very deep voice.

"**Karin, look after Sakura and make sure she is all right. Try to wake her up please."**

Karin didn't know what to say except nod and silently made her way over to Sakura before hearing a sound of a broken branch. Turning around she saw that it was Sasuke before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Everyone soon heard a deep dark chuckle coming from behind them. Slowly turning around they saw someone approaching them and became shocked at what or who they saw. It was the kunoichi from before only this time half of her face that was torn off showed skin that was white and paled and her eye was yellow and slitted like a snakes. Then they heard her speak in a different voice.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm I am impressed Naruto and to think you would go so far over one weak little girl. Tell me just how much control do you have over the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"**Just who or what the hell are you?"**

"I suppose I should truly introduce myself before I kill you and take Sasuke. I am…Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard this as he knew who Orochimaru was during his time at the Shinobi Academy and wondered what did he want with him? Then he realized something else that was said by the traitorous Sannin.

(What did Orochimaru mean by the Kyuubi's chakra? The Kyuubi was killed thirteen years ago by the Yondaime Hokage.)

Naruto didn't know what was going on but one thing was clear to him. Orochimaru was after Sasuke and wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Sakura, or Karin so with a growl he prepared to attack the Sannin.

"**If you want my friends you are going to go through me first asshole!"**

With these words Naruto lunged himself at Orochimaru who leaped away avoiding a deadly strike from Naruto, chuckling at the young Jinchuuriki.

"Let's see just how good you are Naruto."

And with that a battle began between the two.

End of Flashback…

Karin desperately wanted this to end and hoped Naruto would catch Orochimaru off guard and then they could escape together but she became even wearier of the chakra that Naruto was using. Sasuke was still trying to figure out by what Orochimaru meant about the Kyuubi and Naruto. It was then the two heard a sound and turned to see that Sakura had woken up while clutching her head.

"Ow, what hit me?"

"You were just smacked in the face by one of the Sannin."

Sakura turned to the voice and saw Karin looking over her before her eyes widen and went looking around before spotting who she was looking for.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura tried to stand up but the pain in her head caused her to remain still and then she heard Karin give off an annoyed sigh.

"Besides worrying about just him don't you think you should also worry about your other teammate?"

A loud sound was heard causing the three to look up and Sakura's eyes widen at seeing Naruto and that he was fighting someone else.

"W-What is going on? Who is that and what has happen to Naruto?"

"The one that Naruto is fighting is Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and the worst traitor from your village. He is after that Sasuke guy who by the way is just standing around not doing anything."

Sakura gave the red haired girl an annoyed look.

"Then why aren't you helping Naruto?"

"Because he told me to watch over you and I doubt I can help him especially when he is like that right now!"

BOOM!

Both of them turned around to see Naruto lying on his back in pain with Orochimaru landing a few feet away from him and saw that he had a sword in his hand. The chakra cloak that Naruto was in earlier had suddenly vanished leaving him in even more pain as Orochimaru approached him.

"I must admit Naruto you gave me quite the challenge but unfortunately I do not wish to waste anymore time so I must kill you now before you become a problem to me in the future."

The Sannin then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"I am very disappointed in the so called last loyal Uchiha. To think that he would be such a weak and pathetic coward, you're brother was far more interesting."

Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard this from Orochimaru as it caused a faint memory of his to surface from his past. Sasuke began to shake in rage at being reminded of the one reason of becoming a shinobi before a shout was heard by everyone.

"OROCHIMARU!"

The Snake Sannin looked to his right before leaping away avoiding several senbon that impaled themselves into the trunk he was on and couldn't help but smile cruelly at who had appeared.

"My Anko-chan it has been a while. You have grown beautiful from the last time I saw you."

The Tokubetsu-Jonin stood on the other side glaring down hatefully at her former sensei. She had gone ahead of Kakashi and Pakkun as she wanted to confront Orochimaru herself. While she knew it was reckless she the felt the need to do this alone.

"Why the face Anko, aren't you happy to see your old sensei?"

"I'll be happy to see you…when you are dead at my feet!"

With these words Anko attacked her former sensei with the full intention to kill him where he stood. She began throwing several kunai and shuriken at her sensei that calmly deflected the projectiles as if they were bothersome flies. The purple haired kunoichi landed a few feet in front of him before thrusting her right arm out performing another jutsu.

"Sen'eijashu!"

Several snakes came out of her arm making their way to bite down on the Sannin who unleashed the same jutsu as his student knocking away the other snakes causing him to chuckle.

"Really Anko, did you forget who taught you that jutsu?"

"Sadly I haven't forgotten but I will gladly be the one to end your life once and for all!"

Anko then ran her hand through several hand seals at high speeds gathering up chakra before unleashing her next attack on her former master.

"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!"

A huge stream of fire made its way over and engulfed the Sannin who appeared to have made no move to avoid it. The flame had lasted for no more than a minute before the jutsu ended and Anko looked around for any remains of Orochimaru but could find none.

(Damn it, where did you go you bastard?)

"As much as I enjoy our time together Anko-chan I must end it now as I have much to do."

The Tokubetsu-Jonin turned around to find Orochimaru a few feet behind her. Before she could do anything the Sannin held his hands in a hand sign which caused Anko to gasp in pain grabbing the side of her neck forcing her to her knees. Forcing herself to look up she glared at the cause of her pain.

Orochimaru smiled cruelly as he made his way over to her before quickly leaping out of the way of an incoming hail of shuriken and kunai. Turning around he had a look of annoyance.

"You are starting to become a nuisance you blonde little rat."

Anko looked over to who he was talking to and her eyes widen at seeing who it was. Naruto was breathing heavily trying to steady himself while glaring at Orochimaru.

"Then you better try and put me down for good you paled face asshole because I'm not letting you hurt anyone."

Anko couldn't believe what was going on and forced herself to speak.

"You idiot get out of here! You can't hope to win against someone like him, he'll kill you!"

"And leave you here to die? Hell no!"

Anything else that was going to be said was cut off by the sound of another person, who called out a jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"

Orochimaru had no time to blink as he was hit with the full force of the jutsu, but when it ended his whole body became a pile of mud. Naruto and Anko were shocked before hearing someone causing and saw that it was Sasuke who casted the jutsu. The Uchiha looked around for the Sannin before making his way over to the two.

"Dobe what the hell was that chakra you used?"

"We can worry about that later, we need to get out of here and find Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen."

Both turned to the sound of Orochimaru's voice and saw him rise out from one of the trees. The Sannin had his sword drawn out once again as he made his way over to them. Looking over at the Uchiha Orochimaru smiled at him.

"I truly wanted to test you out Sasuke and see how well you were trained but unfortunately with Anko-chan here there is no doubt that even more bothersome flies will be here so I must make this short by parting you with a gift of mine."

"That is not going to happen."

Everyone looked to the sound of a new voice and Sakura was the first to respond.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The Copycat Ninja leaped down in front of Anko, to guard her from further harm as he began going through hand signs for his signature jutsu that he created and when he was finished his right hand started to emit lighting as he glared at Orochimaru. Without taking his eyes off the traitorous Sannin he spoke to his students.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, take Anko and whoever that girl is with you and get out of here while I buy you some time against Orochimaru."

"Do you honestly believe you can stop me Kakashi? You couldn't when you were younger so what makes you think you can now?"

"That was a different time back then, because it will end here for you today Orochimaru."

Karin who had been watching decided that it was time to leave and whispered over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey you two, let's grab Naruto and that other woman and get the hell out of here."

Sasuke looked to the red haired girl and glared at her.

"I am not leaving. I want answers from Orochimaru about my brother!"

"Are you stupid or something? You're sensei just basically told us to leave and let him fight this guy! Do you honestly think you can do anything to someone like Orochimaru?"

Before Sasuke could even make a retort to Karin they were interrupted when Naruto and Anko landed next to them, with the purple haired kunoichi giving orders.

"What the hell are you idiots still doing here? Hurry up and head to the tower!"

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she didn't want to leave her sensei alone since he was facing one of the strongest ninja in history.

"Kakashi gave you an order and you will follow it now let's move."

Any further protest was cut off by the sound of Kakashi's voice yelling out his signature jutsu and causing everyone to look back.

"Raikiri!"

Everyone's eyes had widened to seeing Orochimaru impaled by Kakashi's jutsu whose hand was through the traitor's chest. Kakashi was slightly surprised he managed to land a fatal blow to the Sannin but soon Orochimaru turned into a pile of mud before their eyes.

"Is this really the best you can do Kakashi? How very disappointing of you."

Kakashi's head whipped back in were the voice came from and saw he was behind the others, Anko quickly thru several senbon at her former sensei, with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke throwing their own projectiles at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru however performed a Shunshin avoiding the attack and appearing on the other side, before forming a familiar hand sign that was Naruto's signature jutsu.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Orochimaru created at least four clones of himself, each one with a sinister grin on their face before the original Orochimaru spoke to the Copycat Ninja.

"Let's see on who you can save Kakashi."

Two of the Orochimaru clones began running through hand seals and both Kakashi and Anko realized what he was about to do with Kakashi being to first to scream out.

"Take cover quickly!"

The Genin didn't need to be told twice as they quickly jumped out of sight just as the two clones finished their jutsu.

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"

The combination of the fire and wind jutsu had devastating results as the Genin managed to avoid the flame but both Kakashi and Anko were caught in the blast. Orochimaru was no fool however as he knew that wouldn't kill the two before him and was right as in their place were two burning logs.

Kakashi and Anko appeared above him with Anko and Kakashi going through several hand signs of their own and attacking the Sannin and his clones.

"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!"

"Kage Shuriken No Jutsu!"

Two of the clones were eliminated by the attacks but Orochimaru and his other clone managed to avoid them and went on the offensive by engaging Kakashi in Taijutsu combat with the clone doing the same against Anko.

The purple haired kunoichi was having a hard time against the clone as she was still feeling the effects from when Orochimaru activated her cursed seal as she was starting to feel sluggish with the clone taunting her.

"Is this all you can really do against me Anko-chan? I'm almost insulted as I thought you would be training your heart out in wanting to end my life but alas you will always be a weak little child."

"Shut up and die already!"

Kakashi wasn't fairing any better as he knew he stood little chance against Orochimaru but he had to protect his students with his life and silently hoped that they were escaping to the tower.

Naruto and the others were quietly watching the battle taken place, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess when Sakura spoke up.

"We have to do something!"

"And what exactly can we do pinky? You're sensei and that woman is fighting one of the freaking Sannin for Kami sakes, we don't stand a chance!" Karin snapped wondering if this girl was hit in the head too hard.

Sasuke could only growl in annoyance as he felt everyone was wasting time but before he could utter a word or tell the two to shut up Naruto spoke up to the group.

"Listen up everyone I got a plane to help get us, crazy snake lady and Kakashi-sensei out of here and to the tower but I'll need your help to pull it off."

Everyone looked over at Naruto with Sakura being the first to speak to the blonde.

"Naruto-baka this is not the time to act cool, we need to get out of here like Kakashi-sensei told us."

"I'm not trying to act cool Sakura or did you forget about Kakashi-sensei's main rule? Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon comrades are worse than trash."

Sakura didn't know what to say until Sasuke decided to speak up.

"We should at least try and help Kakashi-sensei escape, along with the second proctor so long as I can find Orochimaru again."

Karin decided to share her own impute and spoke to the two that wanted to help Kakashi.

"Whatever this plane of yours is Naruto, I'll go with it so long as everyone can get out of here alive because I honestly don't want to die yet."

Naruto smiled at Karin before looking at his teammates.

"Okay guys here is how it's going to go…"

Unknown to the four Genin they were not the only ones watching the battle.

A few minutes earlier, after Kakashi arrived…

Gaara and his siblings had taken cover as they had been watching what was happening to the ones below them, with the younger sibling becoming interested with the outcome of this fight.

"Okay Gaara we've seen what's going on so let's get out of here before we get noticed by Orochimaru." Kankuro spoke to his younger sibling as he did not wish to be anywhere near the Sannin as he feared him like anyone else who had heard of him.

Gaara turned to glare at his sibling, unleashing a bit of his killing intent at him causing him to flinch.

"I want to see who is the strongest out of these three, and I will not be denied. The Uchiha has proven weak, and now I find myself interested in the blonde one and the two that are fighting Orochimaru."

"Gaara please, we can wait at the tower for the outcome, we have a mission to do." Temari tried reasoning with her brother as she didn't want to get caught up in what was going on at the moment.

Temari's younger sibling gave her a cold look before responding.

"Shut up right now or I will kill you two this instant."

Temari flinched and knew Gaara would go through with his threat without hesitation and could only remain silent while seeing this battle go on. Unknown to the three they were not the only ones as standing a couple of feet from the other side was Team Eight as they too were watching the battle unfold.

Kiba could only growl in annoyance as he wanted to desperately jump in and help out Naruto's team. While he and Naruto did not get along sometimes, they were friends back in the academy and he didn't want to leave him to die at the hands of one of Konoha's greatest traitors. Looking over at Shino he spoke out in a frustrated voice.

"Damn it Shino, are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to help them?"

"We cannot do anything as of yet Kiba for even the slightest of movement will alert Orochimaru and the two who are fighting him. We would only be in the way and it could end up causing one of them to die."

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?"

Hinata could understand how Kiba felt as she wanted to help Naruto more than anything, but knew that they didn't stand a chance in this fight. Even if the rest of the Rookie Nine were here, along with Neji's team it wouldn't be enough to help.

"K-Kiba I want t-t-to help too, but w-we aren't strong enough to help."

"Then what should we do?"

"W-We could try to quietly make our way over to N-N-Naruto and the others and lead them to the tower."

Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata considering her idea, before it was Shino who decided to make the call.

"We will try and help lead them away, nothing else as I express no desire to die at this time."

"Okay then what's the plane?" Kiba asked impatiently.

Shino gestured for the two to come close as he began to explain what they should do.

Present time…

Kakashi landed hard on his back with a thud as he glared up at Orochimaru. The Sannin couldn't help but smirk as he looked back to see Anko writing in pain as his clone activated her seal again causing her to fall to her knees before looking back at Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi it has been fun playing with you and Anko-chan but I am a busy man so I must end this now. Say hello to your sensei in Hell for me won't you?"

Orochimaru summoned the Kusanagi blade from out of his mouth intent on taking the Jonin's head. Raising the blade he prepared to strike when his instincts kicked in and he quickly deflected several shuriken away. Looking over he saw that it was Sasuke, his pink haired teammate and another girl he didn't recognize.

"Well now Sasuke, are you going to try to play the hero like Naruto?"

Kakashi was shocked to see his students here but was wondering where Naruto was and called out to them.

"What are you doing here? I told you to head to the tower!"

Anything that was about to be said was cut off by the shouts of several people, causing Orochimaru to look up and see over twenty dozen, Naruto's?

"OKAY EVERYONE GRAB KAKASHI-SENSEI AND THE CRAZY PROCTOR NOW!"

The clones went on the attack against the original Orochimaru who was dodging and striking the clones causing them to puff out of existence. Orochimaru's clone was about to attack when several more clones of Naruto came up and attacked as well causing the clone to fight them off as well.

That was when Sasuke and Sakura made a mad dash toward Kakashi to hurry and grab him from where he was, with Karin going for Anko hoping Naruto would be there to help her out. Orochimaru's clone saw Karin coming and knocked away the last clone of Naruto but before it could move it felt something covering its body causing it to look down and was surprised to see several insects covering it, causing the chakra from its system to be drained away. Orochimaru's clone began to swat away the insects that were on him when another sound came catching it off guard.

"Gatsuga!"

The clone was nailed from behind causing it to puff out of existence making Anko wonder what had attacked him before feeling somebody lifting her up by her right shoulder. She looked up to see the red haired kunoichi getting her up to her feet.

"Come on lady get up and let's go!"

Before Anko could respond she felt someone lift her up by her left shoulder and turned to see Hinata who was her friend Kurenai's student.

"W-We have to get you and Kakashi-sensei out of here p-proctor-san."

"My name is Anko, not proctor-san gaki."

Hinata ignored the insult before she and Karin began leading Anko away from what was happening. Orochimaru saw from the memory of his clone of what had happened and saw that it was an Inuzuka that had dispelled it. Growing irritated from these distractions he shot his left arm out at Kiba.

"Sen'eijashu!"

Kiba immediately jumped out of the way avoiding being bitten from the venomous snakes making a retreat to where Anko and the other two kunoichi who had taken her but not before he launched small pellets at Orochimaru which exploded into smoke. While this distracted the Sannin Naruto used this opportunity to quickly grab Kakashi with Sasuke's help and leaped away from Orochimaru, following Kiba and noticed the others up ahead.

"Hey guys how did you know where we were?"

"We felt a disturbing force of chakra coming from here and Kiba wished to investigate it by following the Genin from Suna." Shino explained to Naruto as he gestured for them to follow.

Naruto became shocked when he heard this and was honestly afraid of Shino and the other Rookie Nine finding out about his secret about holding the Kyuubi in him. Before he could respond a shout was heard causing him and Sasuke to look back.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM ME!"

Orochimaru appeared and before either one could react they were struck by the Sannin losing their grip on Kakashi with Naruto landing opposite from Kakashi and Sasuke on the other side. Kakashi groaned in pain looking back to see Sasuke on another tree who was having trouble getting up after being kicked by Orochimaru.

Hinata and the others stopped in their tracks to look back to see the three down. Sakura who had been with them couldn't stand by and went straight for Sasuke causing Kiba to call out to her.

"Sakura what are you doing? Get back here you idiot!"

His calls were ignored as Sakura was hurrying over to Sasuke hoping to get to him in time before seeing Orochimaru appear in front of Sasuke with that sick smile and his sword draw out slowly making his way over to the last Uchiha.

"Well Sasuke I believe I shall leave you a parting gift, so that you will seek me out in the future. Let's hope that you will survive through it as I will succeed in gaining your eyes when I failed to take you're brothers."

Naruto was slowly getting up and saw Orochimaru making his way over to Sasuke. Biting back the pain he tried to make his way over before hearing Kiba and saw that Sakura was running over to where Sasuke and Orochimaru were, wondering what the hell she was thinking?

Orochimaru's neck began to stretch out with his fangs exposed as he stretched it out over at Sasuke intent on sinking his fangs into him before he was suddenly hit in the eye by something sharp causing him to rear back in pain from whatever it was. Sasuke began wondering who threw that kunai when he felt someone grab him from behind pulling him back, causing him to look over and see who it was.

"Sasuke hurry, we need to get out of here!"

The Uchiha got to his feet and started to run when he slipped, falling over from the giant branch he was on pulling Sakura with him, causing the both of them to fall. Naruto saw this and tried to make his way over but then saw Orochimaru pulling the kunai out of his eye while glaring down at the two, before shouting in rage.

"Stupid little whore!"

In a fit of rage Orochimaru opened his mouth, in which a dozen snakes shot out of and the worst part was many of the snakes opened their mouths to reveal miniature swords. Kakashi seeing this in a state of panic and a burst of adrenalin jumped after the two.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone that was watching saw something that would forever be on their minds. As the snakes with the blades made their way toward Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi went for the closest person he could reach and that was Sasuke. Grabbing the young Uchiha Kakashi twisted out of the way of the incoming attack but when he landed on the other side his exposed eye widen as the multiple snakes had reached Sakura and to his horror she was hit!

SLISH!

Everyone froze in horror at what they had just witnessed as Sakura's body save her head had many sword wounds in her body. The snakes then retracted back from their target causing Sakura to fall which caused one person to break out of his shock and went screaming.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURA!"

Naruto leaped down after her faster than anyone else had seen him move and by the time he reached her, he caught her in his arms. Landing on another giant branch he fell to his knees, before looking over Sakura, his eyes starting to water at the many wounds she received from Orochimaru.

Sakura looked up weakly at Naruto who was crying and could feel her blood leaving her body as she was in absolute pain. Her heart ached to see him act this way and she began to feel regret for being mean to him back in their days at the academy to when they became a team. Smiling weakly she did her best to speak to him.

"N-Naruto…Are you and…Sasuke all…right?"

"Please don't talk Sakura-chan I'm fine! I'll get you some help I promise just hold on!"

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew wouldn't make it in time, so she managed to gather up the strength to say what could be her final words.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for being…mean to you…all the time and…I wasn't strong…enough to help…you or…Sasuke-kun. I hope you'll…find someone to love…and Sasuke-kun too."

"Stop it; you're NOT going to die! I'm goanna save you so please hold on!"

"How touching to see the Kyuubi brat moaning in despair."

Before Naruto knew it he was knocked aside, landing hard on his back. Looking up he saw Orochimaru glaring down at Sakura in a look that showed some anger and annoyance.

"You shouldn't have got in my way you weak little brat and now look at you. Do you have any last words?"

Sakura took one look at the Sannin before spiting in his face and said in a voice that refused to give in to fear to Orochimaru.

"Go back to…Hell you monster."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before replying.

"You first."

SLISH!

His sword went right through her heart before pulling it out and with one last thrust he impaled his blade into her head! Her body went rigid for a moment before stopping cold and then lying completely still. No one could believe what they saw and many wondered what caused them to be trapped in fear.

Naruto could only stand frozen as he saw Sakura's lifeless form as Orochimaru removed his sword from her head. His body soon began to tremble as he began to feel several emotions running through him, one being shock, one being sadness, one being regret, but the strongest emotion of them all was pure unadulterated rage!

What happened next no one expected as Naruto screamed in absolute rage causing his chakra to flare for all to see but then everyone soon saw his chakra turned to pure red and to everyone's eyes a cloak began to form around Naruto causing him to fall on all fours his nails growing, his hair running wild, and his teeth elongated into fangs. But the most shocking feature was when the chakra cloak grew three tails and when Naruto lifted his head up his eyes were pure blood red, causing everyone to become afraid and soon Naruto spoke in a voice that was as close to a demons as possible.

"**I WILL KILL YOU!"**

To Be Continued…

Authors Note

Well I did it, I killed Sakura and I will be honest I hate myself for writing this and I'm not happy but it had to be done in order to meet the challenge of this story. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are going to be affected by Sakura's death in a lot of ways and so will Ino in the next chapter and I will explain how.

I am still waiting to hear from you guys on whiter or not Karin should be a part of the harem as I have too people saying yes to the idea, but to the guest who suggested FemGaara the answer is no as I already stated there is no gender bending pairings and there is also no yaoi pairings either.

Before I talk about the Naruto manga I want to say I am sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I wanted to last month but I was sick with the flu for a while and I needed a lot of rest and orange juice. On Halloween I took my nephew Trick or Treating which I don't mind as I love Halloween. But this month I've been depressed as of late with a couple of things but I'm doing okay now and then.

Now for the Naruto manga, I will admit I am sad to see it end the way it did but I am glad and very happy that Naruto and Hinata became the canon couple which I couldn't help but smile about. (Insert Jiraiya kabuki dance.) LOL! Sorry I couldn't resist doing that and it looks like Sakura and Sasuke have become the canon couple as well which is fine and here I thought Sasuke was gay.

But the pairings I am not happy with are Choji being paired with that bitch Karui and Ino with Sai. Seriously Chouji being paired with someone like Karui doesn't make sense as it would have made more sense if he ended up with Ino and Sai being with Ino, I don't I just think it makes her all shallow as she's grown up now. I am pissed that Neji is dead and so are many other characters as I figured Kishimoto could have had Naruto and Sasuke be able to bring back those who were killed during the war like Nagato did when he invaded Konoha and I believe Sasuke got off too easily in the original series. He should have sat for at least ten or twenty years in prison for what he's done.

Plus Kishimoto never explained what happen with Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Jugo, and even Karin and I am wondering who did Rock Lee have a kid with? The same thing with Tenten and even Iruka along with several other characters.

While I am happy Anko is alive I'm pissed at what Kishimoto did to her and Kurenai. Damn you Kishimoto how you could make my Anko-chan cubby like that! I should punch him for it as Shizune hasn't changed in the epilogue and Anko and Kurenai shouldn't have changed ether.

Some of you may have noticed the new poll up and I will keep it up for a while before displaying the results. I'm going to take a break from this and work on my other story's as I need to update them and I got a LOT of ideas running through my head.

On the next chapter we will see Naruto going Biju on Orochimaru and the aftermath of his rage, not to mention the tragic news of what had happen. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Until next time everyone.


End file.
